The Gift of Love
by Dayraider
Summary: Recent lovers Ike and Pit welcome Ike's old flame into the mix - Rated M for Lemon - YAOI!


The Gift of Love

Ike had just walked into the bedroom he shared with his lover Pit. He had been in a nearby common room playing his good friend Marth a game of chess. As he closed the door Pit walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"There you are!" Pit exclaimed. "I was hoping you would join me."

Ike's eyes widened a bit. "I didn't know that you were going to take a shower" he protested. "If I did you know I would have been here"

Pit exaggerated a sigh. "I was hoping we could have a little fun…"

Ike's lips slowly turned into a grin. "We can still have fun you know"

Pit looked as him and smiled. "I guess you're right." He then put his arms over his head and opened his wings slightly. He then wiggled his hips slightly and the towel fell to the ground.

Even though they had been lovers for a few months, every time Ike saw his angel naked he was stunned by the sheer beauty of the youth. Ike walked over to him, leaned in and kissed him. To his surprise Pit aggressively embraced him and snaked his tongue into his mouth. The two kissed passionately for a while before Pit broke it off.

"You are a bit overdressed" he whispered as he kissed down Ike's neck.

Ike responded by reaching down and unclasping his belt buckle and slowly lowering his pants. Pit took over and proceeded to push Ike's pants to the ground. He then helped him out of his boots while he took his shirt off. Standing up, Pit admired the naked man before him. He then took Ike's hand and led him to the bed. Once there he gently pushed the bluenette back onto the bad and straddled him.

"Mmmm…I love the feel of your skin against mine" Pit purred as he leaned in to kiss Ike again. Again he slid his tongue into Ike's mouth as they kissed very passionately.

Ike responded by reaching up and running his fingers through Pit's damp hair. His other hand slid down Pit's side and came to rest on his soft backside.

Pit slowly grinded his crotch into Ike's as they kissed, feeling their erections rub against one another. He then reached down and took Ike's hand away from his tush and put it over his head. Then, he took Ike's other hand and placed it next to the other. He eventually broke off the kiss and looked into Ike's eyes. "Close your eyes and don't move" he whispered.

Smiling, Ike closed his eyes and felt Pit get off of him. He wasn't used to such aggressiveness from his angel and his straining erection indicated that he was enjoying it. He felt Pit climb back upon him and awaited what he through would be a warm mouth on his member, but instead he felt Pit tying something around his wrists. He tried to move them but found that they were tied. He smiled broadly, "Pit, where did you learn…"

"Shhhhh. No talking" Pit whispered back.

Ike then felt something wrap around his eyes; he was being blindfolded.

Pit smiled at his handiwork. His lover was naked, blindfolded and tied to their bed. He reached down and lightly started stroking Ike's hardness.

"Mmmmm" Ike moaned, feeling Pit's soft and slender fingers wrap around him and slowly pump a few times.

Pit smiled broadly and slowly got off of the bed. He then slowly and quietly opened the door and saw Soren waiting outside, just as they had planned. Putting a finger to his lips he backed up, allowing Soren to enter.

Soren's eyes went wide as he saw Ike tied, blindfolded and in a state of arousal. He looked at Pit, who was also naked and very aroused himself.

Pit beamed at him and leaned in, whispering something into his ear.

Soren straightened up and for the first time that Pit could remember, Soren's lips broke out in a slight smile.

Pit reached up and started helping Soren remove his cloak.

"You still there Pit?" Ike asked, a slight tone of worry in his voice.

"I'm still here silly." I am just getting something ready. Now no talking" Pit replied.

Ike chuckled slightly, enjoying this new side of Pit.

Pit eventually helped Soren out of his clothes and was surprised to see that the mage was rather smooth, like him; he didn't have hardly any body hair.

Pit walked back to the bed and climbed on, straddling Ike's chest. He looked at Soren, pointed to Ike's erection and then licked his lips.

Soren responded by smiling again. He slowly made his way to the bed and climbed between Ike's legs.

Ike was distracted because just as Soren had made it to the bed, Pit had slid his own erection into his mouth. Ike loved the feel of Pit in his mouth, deftly using his tongue to caress and massage his erection.

Pit put his hands on the wall and started slowly thrusting in and out of Ike's mouth. He closed his eyes and lightly moaned as he enjoyed the feelings Ike was giving him.

Soren gently took Ike's penis in his hands. It had been a few years since the two of them had been lovers, and he remembered every square inch of Ike like the back of his hand. Leaning in he gently licked around the crown and the sensitive underside. He then slowly went down on it, engulfing it in his warm mouth.

Ike moaned deeply as he felt his member slid into….his eyes shot open but he still couldn't see as he was blindfolded. It wasn't Pit that was giving him such pleasures, who was it?

Pit slowly maintained his thrusting into Ike's mouth, enjoying every second of it. He looked over his shoulder to see Soren slowly going up and down on Ike's hardness.

"MMMRRPH" Ike tried to say.

Giggling he slowly withdrew from Ike's mouth. "Yes my love?"

"Pit…who else is here?" Ike demanded.

Pit slid off of Ike and laid down next to him with his head on his chest. "Who do you think it is?"

"Pit…who is it?" he asked again.

Soren came off of Ike's penis and got off of the bed. He walked over to Ike's face, leaned in and passionately kissed him.

"Let's see if you can guess" Pit giggled as he nuzzled against Ike's chest.

Breaking off of the kiss Ike gasped quietly. "Soren…" he whispered.

Soren replied by removing the blindfold and looking deep into Ike's eye, a gentle smile on his face.

Ike's eyes were a mix of emotions. "Soren…what…" he stammered. He then turned his head toward Pit and met his deep blue eyes.

"Ike" Pit whispered, "I know how much you love Soren and how much Soren loves you. I couldn't stand to be the one that came between you two." A tear ran down Pit's face. "Soren and I had a long talk earlier this afternoon and we decided that, if its ok with you…that all three of us could be lovers."

Soren reached up and untied Ike. Then took one of his hands in his and kissed it.

Ike looked at Soren and then at Pit. "I don't know what to say." he said, still a little shocked.

Pit wiped his eyes and smiled at him. "Say yes! You know it's in your heart."

Ike laughed slightly. "I would be a fool to push either one of you away. I would love it if we could all be lovers. One thing though…" he said, looking at Soren. "What about you two?"

Soren looked at Pit whose head was still on Ike's chest. "This angel has given me the best gift ever." he said climbing on the bed. "He has given you back to me" Reaching down he lifted Pit's head.

Pit slowly sat up and looked into Soren's crimson eyes with a little nervousness.

"For that, I love him more than you could know." Soren said as leaned in and kissed Pit passionately on the lips.

Pit responded by reaching up and running his fingers through Soren's long silky hair.

Ike, still laying down between the two, slowly sat up as well. He put his arms around the two and pulled them close, making them break off the kiss.

"Hey! I was in the middle of kissing my new lover." Pit giggled.

Ike broke out laughing, as eventually did Soren.

"You will have plenty of time to kiss me Pit." Soren said, blushing slightly. "But right now, I think we need to thank Ike for agreeing with us."

Pit giggled again. "Yeah, we should properly thank him." he said, pushing Ike back onto his back. He then made his way between Ike's legs and proceeded to lick up the sides of Ike's penis, making it hard again.

Soren climbed up and straddled Ike's chest, putting the tip of his own erection at Ike's mouth.

Ike greedily accepted it into his mouth making Soren gasp loudly. He reached up and lightly held onto Soren's hips as he slowly started thrusting in and out of his mouth.

Pit slowly got off of the bed and retrieved a small bottle of lubricant from the bedside table. He then proceeded to coat Ike's member with the slippery stuff before climbing back on him. Placing Ike's hardness against his hole, he slowly sat down, feeling the engorged member sliding into him. He had to take it slow as he and Ike had just began making love like this, but eventually he was sitting fully impaled on Ike's eight inches.

Soren was starting to breath faster as he felt Ike's talented tongue caress his hardness. His pulse was beginning to race and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. He remembered Ike always enjoyed pleasuring him like this. Looking down he smiled again, watching his erecting sliding in and out of Ike's mouth.

By now Pit was ready and started slowly rocking back and forth on Ike's hardness. He loved the feel of Ike deep within him.

Ike couldn't believe the feelings he was experiencing. He had one of his lovers slowly making love to his mouth while the other was rocking back and forth on his own erection.

The sounds of ecstasy filled the room as the three lovers enjoyed each other.

Pit leaned forward and embraced Soren from behind, incredible feelings spreading up his back. His wings were trembling from the intense feelings.

Soren leaned back, allowing himself to be hugged from behind by Pit. He then reached up and held onto Pit's arms as he sped up thrusting into Ike's mouth.

Ike, feeling the familiar stirrings in his groin, raised his knees and put his feet flat on the bed. He then reached down and held onto Pit's waist while he started thrusting faster into his lover.

Pit gasped out loud as he felt Ike starting to thrust deeper and harder into him. He squeezed Soren harder, burying his face into his back. His eyes shot open as he felt Ike's fingers gently encircle his own erection and begin to stroke it.

"Ike…" Soren moaned, his eyes closed. "I'm almost there" He then felt Pit kiss his neck.

Ike gripped onto Pit's waist tightly with one hand as he continued thrusting into him. His other hand was gently stroking the youth. He knew Pit was close because he felt Pit slightly leaking some precum.

Pit started whimpering louder until he stiffened up, crying out in ecstasy. He felt a powerful orgasm rip through his body as he shot his seed all over Ike's chest and Soren's back.

Feeling Pit's orgasm, Ike made a few final thrusts into the euphoric youth and started shooting deep into him.

Soren felt Pit's nails dig lightly into his shoulder as he came. He felt Pit's seed shooting across his back, but he didn't care. Looking down one more time is all it took before he started shooting into Ike's mouth.

Ike clamped down hard, feeling Soren's erection pulse with each shot. He reached up and put his hands on Soren's legs as the mage started coming down from the orgasmic bliss.

Soren slowly pulled out of Ike's mouth. Looking over his shoulder he saw Pit's coppery hair as his face was still nuzzled against his back. Leaning in he kissed the top of Pit's head and looked down at Ike.

Ike was looking up at Soren, licking his lips and smiling.

Soren returned the smile and winked at him. "You know what would make this night complete?" he asked.

"What?" Pit breathed.

"If we all took a shower to clean up, and then fell asleep in each other's arms." Soren replied, looking over his shoulder.

Pit raised his head, his hair wet from sweat. "That sounds like a wonderful idea" he smiled. He then leaned in and kissed Soren on the lips.

The three of them slowly got off of the bed and made their way toward the bathroom to clean up. On their way, Soren reached out and grabbed Pit's wrist. Pit turned to look at him to be quickly pulled into a tight embrace.

"Thank you" Soren whispered into his ear. "Thank you so much. I love you"

Pit sighed and melted into the mage. "You're welcome Soren…and I love you too"

"You guys coming in or am I going to have to come out there to get you?" Ike called from the bathroom.

Pit looked up at Soren a started laughing.

Soren looked down at the angel and couldn't help but laugh himself. Taking Pit's hand they walked side-by-side into the bathroom.

The End


End file.
